I Have a Twin!
by SummieBee567
Summary: Serena Jackson hated her life. She didnt know her parents and she was put into a boarding school with only her best friend Olivia to make her feel better, but when she and Olivia are attacked by a monster,they go to CampHalf-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me.**

Serena Jackson had about had enough. Nancy Lee Academy for "Gifted" Children was the worst boarding school ever.

"I can't take this anymore!!!!!" Serena said to her best friend Olivia.

"I know" she replied "The food stinks, we get no free time, and we don't get to see our parents."

"It's not like we have parents" Serena replied "We are both orphans and every time we ask about our parents our adoptive parents always say the same."

"Mine always tell me I have my dad's black hair and sea foam green eyes, and your always tell you look like your mom, but have your dad's personality." She said.

Olivia sighed, "Well let's get back to our room and get ready for bed."

"I guess your right" She replied "I'm beat and that English test didn't make it any better, I know I failed" Serena sighed.

The two friends kept walking talking about how their Dyslexia made it hard to learn and how they needed more sports because of their ADHD. All the sudden there was a hissing noise.

"What was that" Olivia said shakily.

"I don't know. Probably a just a harmless snake." Serena replied.

"But there are no snakes in New York." She replied.

"They are snakes everywhere Olivia, don't worry. Serena said.

"Look at thisssssssssss…..a couple of demigodsssssssss. A voice said.

The girls turned around only to see a giant half-human, half-snake woman with two swords.

"Runnnnnnnnnn!!!!" Serena screamed.

The girls started to run for their live with only one thought in their minds. This is surely how things are going to end.

**I hope you liked it. Please R&R I want to know my mistakes and I will really appreciate your comments good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but my schedule has been very busy for the past couple of months plus I had writers block….so now I present Chapter 2 * BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMM***

"OM GOSH, OM GOSH, OM GOSH THERE IS A GIANT SNAKE PERSON TRYING TO KILL US!" Olivia screamed hysterically. Serena looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Naw you don't say...I thought it was the gumdrop monster off Candy Land!"

The girls were running for their lives (if u didn't read the first chapter) when all of the sudden Olivia tripped on the snake-woman's out-stretched tail. She screamed at her friend for help, but Serena was too mortified to move.

As she was slowly heading towards her doom a boy jumps out from the bushes, slashing the monster in two.

"Who are you?" Olivia said hysterically. Then all of the sudden, the girls jumped onto him screaming.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, YOU ARE LIKE A GRREK GOD SENT FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE, SO WE NOW WORSHIP YOU!"

T hen a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, the color of storm clouds, jumps out saying, "Okay okay, hands off my boyfriend!"

"So what are you guys anyways," Serena say getting off the boy. "You just saved are lives and btw nobody carries swords anymore.

"Well I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, we are demigods that have come to escort you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Whoa you mean like the singer… OM Gosh sucks." Olivia says.

"No not Demi Lovato, demigods!"

"Wait demi-who's?" Serena asks questioningly. "What are these demigods of which you speak?"

"Demigods are children with a god parent and a mortal parent that decides to have a kid, take Annabeth for example…her mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And so how does that happen?" Olivia questioned.

Percy stared at her shockingly, "Well that's a story your parents will tell you…"

"We don't have parents…we live with are adoptive parents down the road and ewwwwwww…" Serena said grossly.

Annabeth spoke up, "Well we don't have much time anyway... we have to get you guys to Camp Half-Blood before more drachmae come for you guys."

"Wait…" Olivia started.

"There's no time!" Percy explained. "We need to get your stuff and go now!"

The foursome ran to the dorms to get the girls things and ran out after everything was collected.

"Wait…" Serena gasped. "How are we going to get there? I'm exhausted!"

"No problem…" Annabeth said "We have a solution."

Percy whistles and all the sudden four pegasi descended from the sky.

"Hop on! Let's get out of here before something worse shows up."

**I hoped you liked the second chapter…I promise to update sooner and R&R, I like to hear my mistakes and your ideas of how to make this story better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I slept over a bewilder22's house and she gave me some great ideas for my next chapter, so I present Chapter 3.**

The pegasi landed just behind a little forest, so they wouldn't be seen of course, and folded in their wings. The girls stared in awe, they couldn't believe pegasi were actually real!

Olivia walked up to the black one cooing "Who's a pretty horsey? You are! Yes you are! I shall call they Fluffy McBlack Fluffers!"

"_Hey boss…can you make her stop? She's ruining my pride!"_ The black one thought.

"Did you just talk?" Serena exclaimed. "Did everyone here that?"

"_You can hear me!" The Pegasus said excitedly. "Please get your friend to stop!"_

"Olivia so and so…" Serena started.

"_It's Blackjack!" He said "You know…as in the card game."_

"Okay, Blackjack said stop calling him that because you're ruining his pride." Serena said.

"Yeah…Blackjack can be very….WAIT you can hear him!" Percy exclaimed.

"But that means…" Annabeth started. "Never mind, Percy she has to find out on her own."

"Can we go now?" Olivia butted in. "Because there is a big bully looking thing behind us!"

The three turned around only to see a giant Minotaur right behind them. They all jumped onto a pegasi and flew towards camp. Serena got a pure white Pegasus with sea-green eyes just like hers.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"_Angel." The Pegasus said._

"Well it fits you." Serena replied. "You are a beautiful Pegasus."

"_Thank you Lady Serena." Angel said graciously_

"Lady Serena?" Serena asked questioningly.

"She just made a mistake." Percy replied "Nothing more than that, right Angel?"

"_Of course, my apologies Serena." _

"No problem." Serena replied "Percy?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Since you can talk to them too, does that mean we have the same parent?"

"Well…I'm not sure, but we will definitely find out!" he replied.

"Were here!" Annabeth said.

The girls looked down and saw many multi-colored. There were people doing archery, canoeing, sword fighting, and chariot races.

"Whoa!" they said simultaneously.

The pegasi landed and the girls grabbed their luggage and went to see Chiron.

"Welcome to Camp-Blood!" said a gruff, yet sweet voice. "I am Chiron, and I will help you find out who your godly parent is."

"We studied you last week!" Olivia said. "I aced that test."

Percy and Annabeth looked at her questioningly then took Serena.

"It's true." She said "That's our best subject."

"Well." Chiron cutted in. "Let's get to dinner…then to the weekly capture the flag."

"Wait, Chiron…shouldn't we escort then to the Hermes cabin?" Annabeth asked.

"I am afraid that cabin is full…so they will spend the night in the main office." He replied.

So the girls went to dinner and hoping that this camp wasn't as crazy as it sounded.

**I hope you liked it…please R&R I want to hear my mistakes and your ideas. Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


End file.
